Touch of the Predator
by xxxxcrazychickxxxx
Summary: He was the predator. He was the enemy. Then slowly Damon became Elena's saviour. When Stefan kills Andie will Elena be able to save Damon's diminishing soul? Will she dare to love another Salvatore? And what happens when Stefan and Klaus return?


**Touch of the Predator**

**Summary: He was the predator. He was the enemy. Then slowly Damon became Elena's savior. When Stefan kills Andie will Elena be able to save Damon's diminishing soul? Will she feel the touch of the predator? Will she dare to love another Salvatore? And what happens when Klaus and Stefan return? Set after season 3 episode 1. **

**A/N: Hey! This is my first vampire diaires fic and I have just randomly started it with a plot in mind. I really hope you enjoy it and I have no idea whether I will follow season 3 or completely change it. Let's see what happens **

**I love review so the more you review, the more I will update.**

**Now this chapter is short but usually my chapter 1's are short but the chapter's will get longer as we head straight into the action! **

**Let me know what you all think **

**Read and review guys **

**V**

**xXx**

**Chapter 1:**

**He Would Never**

"I love you Stefan, hold onto that," Elena whispered into the phone. Her eyes exploding with tears. How could Stefan be a monster? The thought horrified and scared her. This was her Stefan. Her Stefan. Animal blood eating Stefan. Sweet, kind caring Stefan. Elena heard the phone click off. She slowly put her phone down before heading to her bed. She sat hugging herself, praying that this was some kind of nightmare and she'd wake up. Jenna would be alive. Stefan would be here. Klaus would not exist. And Damon…Elena's heart skipped a beat. Well Damon would still be Damon. She wiped away her tears. Something had happened tonight and Damon wouldn't tell her. Surely she had a right to know. Damon had been searching for Stefan behind her back and surely Damon owed her an explanation.

Yes he did. Elena stood up quickly, grabbing a pair of jeans and a jacket to put over her night top. She grabbed her keys which were lying on the dressing table and crept downstairs. Jeremy was asleep and Alaric was gone. She could sneak out easily. She sighed. She missed the days that Jenna would catch her coming down the stairs. The thought of Jenna still plagued her. Elena would never forget that it was because of her that Jenna wasn't her. It was always her. Elena tried to push that thought out of her head as she exited the house and headed to her car.

Elena drove down the familiar roads to the Salvatore House. She was almost used to the fact that Stefan wouldn't be there. Yet, sometimes she hoped, just a small hope, that it would be Stefan who would greet her at the door. That when she walked into his room that Stefan would be there, just lounging on his bed, reading something. Elena longed for those moments. Elena longed for Stefan. _But you have Damon here. _Elena ignored the small voice in her head and continued to drive. She was almost there. She parked up quickly and walked up to the door.

Taking a deep breathe, Elena knocked on the door. She had no idea why she knocked, she would just walk in usually. No one answered. She sighed, as she walked in.

"Damon," she called out, her voice low and slightly hoarse. No answer.

"Damon," she repeated. Still there was no answer.

Elena sighed, as she walked around the ground floor. The aftermath of the party was still evident but Damon wasn't here. She headed upstairs to his bedroom and tentatively pushed the door open.

"Damon," she whispered. Yet the room was dark and not a single form of life occupied the room.

Elena sighed. Maybe he had gone out. On impulse, and because her mind was on Stefan, she headed up the stairs. To the attic. To Stefan's room. Her heart began to race. It was stupid. It was completely unreasonable. Yet there was a small hope that Stefan would be there. He would be in there. He would be waiting for her. He would tell her that the last few months were all in her head. They never happened. Something like that. Stranger things have happened.

Elena pushed open the door. She gasped. The room was a mess. Everything was broken. Trashed. Destroyed. The table was overturned. The lamp was broken. The mirror was cracked. Papers lay all over the floor. And there by the window was the culprit. Dressed head to toe in his usual black attire, he stared out of the window, seemingly unaware of who had just entered the room.

"Damon," Elena whispered. Damon made no sign that he had heard her. "Damon, what happened?" Elena tried.

Yet Damon did not move. Elena knew that was a bad sign. Damon always had a cocky answer for everything, unless something was very wrong. Elena gently walked over the mess and towards Damon. She stood beside him. Elena slowly turned towards him and her heart raced. Damon looked so cold, almost like stone. Damon was pale by nature but right now, he was paler. He was scarier. He was…he was hurt.

"Damon," Elena whispered, "Look at me!"

Elena did not think he heard her but slowly, very slowly, he turned his head to face her.

"Damon," Elena repeated his name for the umpteenth time, "What happened?"

Damon looked at her curiously and slowly he opened his mouth, "He killed her." That was all he said.

Elena's eyes widened. Was he talking about Stefan? Had he seen Stefan? "Who? Who killed who?"

"Stefan," Damon sneered, "Killed Andie." With that Damon turned back to the window, resuming his earlier post.

"No," Elena shook her head furiously, tears threatening to fall, "No Stefan would never do that. He would never kill Andie!"

Damon didn't answer. He refused to even look at Elena.

"He wouldn't!" Elena argued with a silent Damon, "You have it wrong! Someone else did it, they must have. Their trying to set him up!"

"I saw him do it Elena," Damon said softly, almost weakly. His eyes still cold and growing colder by the minute.

Elena's tears began. No. How could Stefan do that? Andie was…well she was Damon's. Sure Elena wasn't her biggest fan but she kept Damon…normal. Even if she was compelled. It had started to become more than a one way relationship. How could he kill Andie, when Stefan knew it could drive Damon over the edge? Why would he do that? The Stefan she knew would never ever do this. Elena cried. No. Damon was wrong.

"You're wrong," Elena whispered, moving in front of Damon. He looked down on her, "You saw wrong!" Elena could understand Stefan killing strangers, Klaus made him but this, killing Andie was personal.

Damon stared into Elena's eyes, refusing to answer her. Elena snapped, "Damon you're lying to me! You are!"

She punched his chest lightly. When Damon didn't even move she continued to punch him, at the same time shouting, "He wouldn't!"

Damon sighed, his eyes angrier as he grabbed Elena by the shoulders and using vampire speed he pushed her up against the wall. She could feel his breathe on her as he spoke.

"Stefan killed Andie brutally," Damon whispered.

The hairs on the back of Elena's neck stood up.

"He killed her," Damon repeated. "The Stefan we know is changing. He is gone Elena. He is the ripper whether we like it or not."

Elena gulped and shook her head, "But…what do we do now?"

Damon locked eyes with Elena, "We move on."

Elena's heart began to race, "But Stefan…"

"He's gone Elena. And he's not coming back. Not now. Maybe not ever," Damon explained slowly. "Please Elena, for the sake of your sanity and mine, just move on." And with that, Damon was gone. He was out of the room before Elena could even begin to answer.

Move on? Elena wanted to cry. How was she meant to move on without Stefan? How could he kill Andie? How could Damon give up? Would Damon now retreat back to his old form? Elena didn't have the answers, all she had was more questions. But she knew what she had to do now. She had to save Damon. She could not let him become the monster he was. Tonight his eyes were cold and tomorrow he could be out killing again. She did not need too awol Salvatore brothers. No, she had to save Damon. Then she would save Stefan.

**Coming up: As Elena works out a plan to keep Damon on the straight and narrow, she enlists Alaric to help. However, thinks take a complicated turn when they learn Caroline is missing…Will Damon help Elena find her? Or will he become the predator again?**


End file.
